Elos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Amizades são feitas de elos duradouros, até que alguém descubra que são frágeis. Tão frágeis quanto uma taça de cristal. - Presente para Hiei-and-Shino por ser tudo o que é pra mim.
1. Serena

_**Elos**_

_-_

_Amizades são feitas de elos duradouros, até que alguém descubra que são frágeis. Tão frágeis quanto uma taça de cristal._

_-_

_Presente para minha Alma Gêmea, Hiei-and-Shino. Ela sabe por quê._

_-_

**I – Serena.**

Aqui estou eu outra vez. Procurando conforto na casa dela como um cachorro sem dono. Gostaria que nada disso fosse verdade, mas é. Uma vez mais, deixei que a velha Serena voltasse ao controle por causa de uma estupidez. Na hora nem me pareceu tão errado assim, mas onde estava com a cabeça confiando em Georgina daquela maneira? Como pude pensar em voltar a ser o que era quando estou tão bem assim?

Agora que paro para pensar, tudo que aconteceu no nosso passado e que me assombra a cada noite quando deito a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e não tenho Dan ao meu lado para me fazer esquecer, vejo o quão idiota fui deixando que Georgina me manipulasse daquela maneira.

Blair está preocupada. Deve ser porque não consegui pensar em ninguém além dela que pudesse me acolher nesse tipo de situação. Sei que não deveria estar aqui – sei que não é justo preocupar ela com isso –, mas acho que nem pensei nisso na hora. Não pensei em nada.

Ela me pergunta o que houve – o que está _havendo _–, mas eu não quero envolvê-la nisso. Blair é minha melhor amiga, mas eu jamais desejaria que fosse minha cúmplice em um assassinato. Não, isso não. Já basta a mim mesma carregar esse fardo por ter estado com Georgina naquela noite e não desejo isso para mais ninguém – sobretudo Blair que, apesar de todas as nossas desavenças, sempre foi uma pessoa com quem eu pude contar.

Ouço o discurso dela a respeito de nossa longa amizade, sobre todas as brigas que já tivemos e sobre a confiança que ela deposita em mim apesar de tudo. Blair não sabe sobre a verdade para eu ter saído de New York, e nem eu desejaria que soubesse, mas sinto que apesar de não querer fazer isso com ela, fica mais e mais difícil segurar esse segredo para mim.

_"Não há nada que você não possa me dizer."_

Não é tão simples quanto ela faz parecer. Não é só uma briga com um namorado ou uma azaração em uma festa; é muito pior do que isso ou do que qualquer coisa que já fizemos durante a nossa vida.

Escondo o rosto entre as mãos e respiro fundo, tentando conter por mais algum tempo as palavras que me são inevitáveis. E então eu sinto a mão dela sobre o meu ombro e ela sorri com cumplicidade – a cumplicidade que eu não queria ter visto nesse momento.

_"Eu matei uma pessoa."_

Ela me encara com espanto, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Eu esperava que ela gritasse comigo, que me julgasse e que me expulsasse da sua casa para que _nunca mais_ voltasse. Mas ao invés disso, ela me abraça e deixe que eu chore tudo o que ainda não chorei em todos esses anos nos quais guardo esse maldito segredo.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali até que ela vá ao quarto da mãe dela buscar algo para mim. A única coisa que sei é que não posso mais envolvê-la nisso, eu preciso sair daqui.

Saio pelas ruas da UES sem rumo certo, desejando apenas chegar no bar mais próximo para que possa me esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu. Apesar de tudo, Blair ficou ao meu lado e sei que foi estupidez minha envolvê-la nesse assunto, mas fico feliz em poder compartilhá-lo com alguém – com ela.

Olho uma última vez na direção do prédio onde ela mora antes de entrar no táxi e agradeço internamente por ter uma amiga como ela e sei que, após me embebedar até não conseguir mais andar, esse é o primeiro lugar onde procurarei abrigo.

Obrigada, Blair, por estar sempre ao meu lado. E me desculpe por tudo.

**N/A:**

Eu pensei em muitos fandons onde eu podia encaixar essa idéia, mas acho que nenhum é melhor do que Gossip Girl. Primeiro porque é um fandom que não costuma trabalhar muito com isso e segundo porque é o fandom favorito do meu amor s2

A idéia é um pouco diferente e se tratam de momentos importantes que alguns dos personagens de GG viveram e que precisaram de alguém que ficasse ao seu lado. No caso, decidi começar com a Serena pelo fato de ela ser a protagonista e porque eu simplesmente adoro essa cena. Pretendo colocar mais pra frente algo com o _The non-judgment breakfast club_, porque eles são awesome.

Espero que gostem da idéia, principalmente você amor, que merece muito mais do que isso. Obrigada por tudo.

_**E por favor deixem review, porque eu gosto de saber o que meus leitores acham, ok? Ok.**_


	2. Blair

_**Elos**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amizades são feitas de elos duradouros, até que alguém descubra que são frágeis. Tão frágeis quanto uma taça de cristal._

_

* * *

_

_Presente para minha Alma Gêmea, Hiei-and-Shino. Ela sabe por quê._

_

* * *

_

**II – Blair.**

Eu ouvi aquelas palavras como se estivesse presa à outra realidade. Senti nojo, repulsa ao saber que tinha beijado os lábios tocados por Jenny Humphrey. Senti-me ainda mais suja ao saber que Chuck – meu Chuck – havia ficado com ela. Não quis ouvir explicações. Não quis saber do ocorrido.

Descontei minha raiva nele, decidi que dali para frente, os únicos sentimentos que nutriria por Charles Bartholomew Bass seriam o ódio e o desprezo. Eu poderia perdoar qualquer coisa, mas não aquilo. Não _Little _ _J_.

Andei pelas ruas sem ter certeza do caminho que fazia. Talvez tenha caminhado por becos escuros, talvez muita coisa tenha acontecido até que eu sentisse os braços dela ao redor do meu corpo. Não consigo, não quero e não vou me lembrar.

Apenas me lembro de estar diante de Serena, os olhos claros dela demonstrando a compaixão que sentia por mim naquele momento. Não tinha certeza se esse era o tipo de sentimento do qual eu necessitava agora, mas tinha certeza de que era ao lado dela, minha melhor amiga, que eu queria estar.

Doía.

Mais do que ter sido trocada pelo _Empire_. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que Chuck pudesse ter feito comigo durante todos os anos em que nos conhecemos. Durante todo o tempo em que eu o amei.

Abracei-a, sentindo as carícias leves em meus cabelos, ouvindo ela me dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Não sabia se era verdade, não naquele momento quando a ferida ainda era tão recente; quando cenas de Chuck e Jenny juntos na cama que _eu_ compartilhei com ele ainda passavam por minha mente. Mas resolvi acreditar.

Acreditei, porque é isso que os amigos fazem, não é? Acreditam uns nos outros. E eu não via motivos para ignorar as palavras de minha melhor amiga. Não desta vez, quando ela ficou ao meu lado.

Uma semana depois, eu e Serena embarcávamos para Paris. Apenas nós duas, em busca de um novo começo.

Obrigada, Serena, por me dar a confiança necessária para eu seguir em frente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Basicamente, deve fazer MUITO tempo que eu não publico nada, mas eu não tenho noção de quanto tempo faz exatamente. Porque a faculdade sugou TANTO a minha vida que até a noção do tempo e espaço eu perdi.

Btw, isso não interessa a vocês.

Resolvi continuar essa fanfic, porque a quarta temporada de gossip girl está simplesmente foda demais. E eu tinha pensado em muitas formas de fazer a Blair, não acho que ficou exatamente bom, mas decidi publicar dessa maneira.

Ainda faltam Nate e Chuck... mas o que acham de Vanessa e Dan também? Ou devo parar por aqui? Aceito sugestões.

Essa é pra você e unicamente pra você, minha alma gêmea (L)

P.S:

Agora que você está ruiva, eu vou te pegar, você querendo ou não. Haha.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
